kndfandomcom-20200222-history
Operation: C.A.K.E.D.
"Operation: C.A.K.E.D." is the first produced episode of Codename: Kids Next Door after the pilot, No P in the Ool. It features the first appearance of the Delightful Children From Down the Lane and is the first episode of the C.A.K.E.D. Saga. Although this episode is chronologically the first, it was not the first episode aired. Operation: I.-S.C.R.E.A.M. and Operation: C.A.N.N.O.N., the third produced episodes, aired as the series premiere on December 6, 2002, while this episode didn't air until January 31, 2003. Plot The Delightful Children From Down The Lane are holding their birthday party and are not sharing their cake with any of the other kids, forcing their guests to sing the birthday song (again), as they eat it. Suddenly, the Kids Next Door violently burst into the house with stink bombs that scare away the guests. Nigel tells the Delightful Children to surrender their cake before they resort to further violence, but they tell the KND to stay for "party games" as all the building's exits are suddenly sealed. They then reveal their secret weapon, a young girl named Laura Limpin, who is very excited to be at the party. Wallace pushes her aside, telling her that there will be no party games, which greatly upsets her and causes her to transform into "The Big Badolescent", who proceeds to viciously beat Wallace up. The Kids Next Door are forced to play the party games, which involve them being subjected to various forms of harm and indignity, so as not to invoke Laura's wrath. Just as Laura is about to shoot Sector V while playing a dangerous version of "Pin the Tail on the Donkey", Nigel suggests to Laura that she opens the little red present box that's on the top of the present pile, which she eagerly goes to do. The Delightful Children ask her to wait to open presents until after the games are finished, which begins to anger her before they quickly concede to her wishes. The Delightful Children read the present's tag, which says "Kids Next Door, Battlestations". The KND then leap into action and take the cake from its pedestal before pressing a button which activates an enormous machine outside the mansion that cuts the building in two. The half containing the KND and the cake begins to be pulled away by an army of mind-controlled hamsters. This (quite understandably) upsets Laura, who transforms into her monstrous alter-ego and pulls the other half of the house back towards her. Numbuh 1, who is holding the cake, loses his balance and accidentally throws it into the air. It lands on Laura, who then reverts to her normal self and begins eating it, allowing the KND to escape. However, upon tasting the cake and realizing that it is coconut-flavored, which she loathes, Laura transforms once again and begins beating up the Delightful Children. Throughout the episode, Hoagie, who fails to break through the window during the initial entry, attempts to get into the house, to no avail. Featured KND Operatives *Numbuh 1 *Numbuh 2 *Numbuh 3 *Numbuh 4 *Numbuh 5 Allies: *Hamsters (debut) Villains: *Laura Limpkin/The Big Badolescent (debut) *Delightful Children From Down the Lane (debut) Locations: *Delightful Mansion From Down The Lane 2x4 Technology: *Mustard Skunk Bombs *S.M.E.L.L.M.E.T. *D.R.O.P.P.U.H.P.O.D. *T.O.A.S.T.I.E. *Mansion Cutter Villain Technology: *Donkey Tail Gun Transcript Operation: C.A.K.E.D./Transcript Trivia *This episode was the first produced episode of the series and was meant to air as the first, but premiered out of order for unknown reasons. *The cartoon is seven minutes long, rather than the standard eleven minutes. The remaining time is occupied by Diseasy Does It and No P in the Ool. *Similar to No P in the Ool, the character's voices, most notably Nigel Uno's, also seem to not have been fully established. *Instead of communicating with the hamsters as shown in other episodes, Sector V simply used what appears to be mind controlling helmets on the hamsters to get them to pull the house apart in unison. *"Outside" Running Gag: Hoagie failed to enter the Delightful Mansion at the beginning of the episode, so throughout the show, Hoagie attempts numerous times to break into the mansion, only to chase the half of the mansion being moved by the hamsters. *This is the one episode where Kuki rolls up the ends of her sleeves to hold things, like the pinata stick. *This is the first time someone besides Nigel says "Kids Next Door, BATTLE STATIONS!", the next person being Abigail in Operation: F.O.U.N.T.A.I.N.. * *Based on the speed the hamsters were going, the Big Badolescent shouldn't have grabbed the other half of the mansion. *The kid with the yellow hair and buck teeth later joins the KND in Operation: G.R.A.D.U.A.T.E.S.. *The window that Hoagie cut opened with a nail filer later becomes barred up. *Some of the kids in this episode are Kids Next Door operatives and some of them later become cadets as they are seen in Operation: M.A.U.R.I.C.E. and Operation: G.R.A.D.U.A.T.E.S.. *Numbuh Three's real first name is revealed to be Kuki. *According to a storyboard made by Mr. Warburton, there was going to be a scene involving a game with musical chairs, but it was dropped. Goofs * At one point, Lenny's football helmet is white where it should be red. * At one point, The Delightful Children call Numbuh 4 "Wallace", rather than "Wallabee". As this is the first episode after the pilot, it can be safely assumed the main characters names were not established yet. "Wallace" was apparently originally going to be Numbuh 4's real name. However, The Delightful Children could have called him that in a derogatory manner. * When Laura presents the presents in front of the DCFDTL they are spread out. *In the scene where Nigel is out of balance when Laura pulls the mansion back Kuki, Wallabee, and Abigail are not seen. Production Notes *This was the first episode of the series produced, but aired as the ninth episode on January 31, 2003. **The first episodes in airing order were ''Operation: I.-S.C.R.E.A.M. ''and ''Operation: C.A.N.N.O.N. ''on December 6, 2002. *Although this episode premiered in 2003, it has a 2002 copyright date in the credits as it was the first episode produced. Gallery Operation: C.A.K.E.D./Gallery C.A.K.E.D. Category:season 1 Category:C.A.K.E.D. Saga Category:Team episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Laura